


The Morning After

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Visitor [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after the pain-pleasure Jared put Misha and Jensen through the night before, and he decides to feed Misha and Jensen some breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, this has taken so long to write, but alas I have been busy. This one is a slightly more mild than the other fics, but it'll pick up next fic, that I'm sure of.

Jensen woke up by Misha and for a split second, he thought last night had been some nightmare.

But then the ache came to his ass and he saw the mess all around him and Misha.

“Oh god.” He groaned, rolling over and sitting up.

He winced as he felt Jared come in and around him. And he knew that Misha was going to be feeling even worse.

He heard Misha moving around beside him and he focus automatically turned to his lover.

“Baby? Misha?” Jensen asked, crawling over to him and taking Misha’s face in his hands. “Misha?” Jensen asked softly.

Misha’s eyes shot open fearfully until he saw it was Jensen’s face over his.

“Jen?” Misha asked softly. “Where…where is he?”

“I don’t know, but we need to get out of here.” Jensen said.

He got up and groaned again as he felt Jared’s come trickle out of him. Of course he fell asleep with it in him.

He was about to take a step forward when Jared walked into the room with two large plates of food.

 

“Jared, what are you doing?” Jensen asked, retreating back to the bed and shielding Misha with himself.

“Feeding you guys. After last night, you _have_ you be hungry.” Jared said, setting the plates down in front of Misha and Jensen.

Jared was right, they were hungry. But there had to be a catch. It would be surprising if there wasn’t one with Jared.

“But…?” Jensen asked, looking from the food to Jared.

“But…I am going to be the one to feed you.” Jared said with a smile.

“No.” Jensen said. “Two against one. Seems like we have a slight advantage here.”

Jared laughed which unsettled Jensen. “Do you really think you two are in any position to fight me?” Jared asked.

He climbed on the bed and settled in front of the plates.

“I mean…seriously…look at the two of you.” Jared smiled with a scoff.

Jensen looked from Misha then to himself. After last night, they weren’t in that good of shape, especially Misha who had been with Jared longer than himself.

He lowered his head in defeat and heard Jared make a happy noise.

“Don’t worry guys. I’m going to take care of you.” Jared scooted the plates of food and himself closer to the men on the bed. “Look…” He picked up a fruit slice from one of the plates and leaned forward, lifting it to Jensen’s lips.

Jensen jerked away and glared at Jared.

“I’ll tie you down if I have too.” Jared warned with a sing-song voice.

He waited patiently while Jensen debated about what to do. He looked at Misha, who was watching him with a fearful look, eyes begging him not to fight.

Jensen turned back to Jared and opened his mouth reluctantly.

“There you go.” Jared said happily, and slipped the piece of fruit past Jensen’s lips. He watched Jensen eat it and smiled, lifting his fingers to his mouth to suck off the extra juice. Then he picked up another fruit slice and lifted it to Misha.

Misha looked hesitantly from the fruit to Jared before he slowly opened his mouth to accept the slice.

 

“See this isn’t so bad, is it?” Jared asked. He gently nudged Misha on his back.

“What are you doing?” Jensen asked, his eyes not leaving Jared’s hand.

“You’ll see.” Jared smiled as he placed a few pieces of food on Misha’s body. “Eat.” Jared said.

“What? No.” Jensen shook his head.

“If you don’t eat it…I will.” Jared said.

Jared watched Jensen’s jaw set and he knelt over Misha eating the food.

“Juices too.” Jared said, nodding to the wet spots on Misha. Jensen leant back down and licked the places the food had just been at.

When he lifted his head, he turned to Jared, watching what he would do next.

“It’s your turn, Jensen. Lie down on your back.” Jared gave him a little nudge and watched as Jensen did what he said without arguing. He set up a few pieces of food on him and watched Misha eat and lick the food off of Jensen.

Jensen was about to get up when Jared shook his head.

“Stay down, Jen. I’m putting more food on you.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Jensen muttered.

“What was that?” Jared froze and narrowed his eyes at Jensen.

“Nothing. It was nothing.” Misha cut in looking from Jensen to Jared.

 

Jared eyed Misha then Jensen, but let it slide. He picked up three small slices of fruit and placed them on Jensen’s cock, which was resting on his stomach. “Get them all in one go.”

Misha opened his mouth to say something, but only a strangled noise came out.

“Is there a problem Misha? I won’t mind doing it myself.” Jared said.

“No…I…I got it.” Misha shook his head. There was no way to get them all in one go except for taking Jensen’s cock in his mouth as he went.

Misha crawled over Jensen’s body and knelt down, taking the head of Jensen’s cock, and the first slice of fruit, into his mouth.

When Misha had gotten the length of Jensen’s cock in his mouth, he slowly pulled back, taking the pieces of fruit with him. He _popped_ off and ate the fruit, looking over at Jared, making sure he was keeping him happy.

“Gotta suck the juices too, Misha.” Jared said when Misha had swallowed the fruit.

Misha only nodded and took Jensen’s cock back in his mouth, sucking on it. Jensen let a soft moan escape his lips and he looked at Jared with wide eyes. Misha made a small noise of distress around Jensen’s cock, but continued to suck.

“You like that Jensen?” Jared smiled softly, eating some of the food on the plates. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Jensen gave a small whimper and nod, moaning again as Misha reached the base of Jensen’s cock.

 

When he pulled off, Jared smiled, seeing Jensen’s hard cock. “Lean back Misha.” Jared ordered softly.

Misha did as told and Jared placed three fruit slices on Misha’s cock.

“Jensen.” Was all Jared had to say.

Jensen went over and started to take Misha in his mouth, sucking lightly as he did.

By the time it was done, both men were rock hard.

Jared laughed and grabbed two more pieces of food, before lying down on his back, and placed the food on himself, one on each nipple.

“Both of you, sit up.” Jared said, looking at the men across from him. One of you on each nipple.” He instructed.

Both Jensen and Misha got up and crawled over to Jared, Misha latching onto Jared’s left nipple, Jensen onto his right.

Jared moaned happily and tangled a hand in each of the men’s hair. He lurched from their touch and felt his nipples harden from their mouths.

When they pulled back, Jared looked at them with lust-blown eyes.

“Fuck, you guys feel so good.” Jared said huskily.

 

Jared continued putting various pieces of food on different areas of Misha’s and Jensen’s body, watching them eat the pieces off of each other, or letting them eat pieces of his own body.

By the end of it, Jensen and Misha were groaning from their cocks.

“I’ll make you feel better.” Jared said, crawling and settling himself in between the two men, taking their cocks, one in each hand. “I promise.” He started stroking their members swiftly, thumbing at their slits, making each man keen in pleasure and thrust into his hand.

They each came with a loud cry and Jared worked each cock through their orgasm. When they finished he pulled back with a smile.

“Go clean yourselves. We’ll have more fun when you’re done.” He smiled, getting up and leaving the room.

Misha looked over at Jensen and whined, slightly worried what Jared would want to do. But both of them knew that if they didn’t get washed themselves, then Jared would wash them and they would probably get in a shit-ton of trouble afterwards.

So Misha got up, helping Jensen get to his feet, and they slowly walked into the bathroom together, not knowing Jared was waiting just outside the door, waiting for them to leave.


End file.
